


Soul Stripper

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30s AU, F/M, thieves au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avresti potuto farlo domani.”<br/>La voce di Clint interruppe, per un misero istante, la sommessa cantilena del vecchio giradischi dimenticato in un angolo – una canzone altrettanto antiquata, troppo malinconica per i suoi gusti. Natasha non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo, senza interrompere i pochi, calcolati gesti con cui stava pulendo ossessivamente la sua Colt 45.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Stavolta rapida e (spero) indolore, giusto per celebrare (o almeno spero XD) **[questa magnifica fanart che l'Eli](http://elidust.tumblr.com/post/96395205893/happy-birthday-sere-questo-e-tutto-per-te-clint)** è stata così gentile da regalarmi per rovinarmi la vita (in realtà per il mio compleanno):  
>  Quindi grazie (di niente) e questa è per te ù_ù  
> Non betata, quindi tutti gli errori sono miei e miei soltanto. L'AU come si intuisce è anni Trenta; entrambi sono ladri.
> 
> Disclaimer: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff e i loro alias non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà di Marvel e Disney. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

_Then she made me say things I didn't want to say_  
 _Then she made me play games I didn't want to play_  
 _She was a soul stripper, she took my heart_  
 _She was a soul stripper, and tore me apart_

**(AC/DC – Soul Stripper)**

 

 

 

“Avresti potuto farlo domani.”

La voce di Clint interruppe, per un misero istante, la sommessa cantilena del vecchio giradischi dimenticato in un angolo – una canzone altrettanto antiquata, troppo malinconica per i suoi gusti. Natasha non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo, senza interrompere i pochi, calcolati gesti con cui stava pulendo ossessivamente la sua Colt 45.

L'uomo abbozzò un sorriso e si rimise seduto sul letto, il movimento accompagnato da un impercettibile cigolio di vecchie molle.

Decise di accendersi una sigaretta, di rimanere a guardarla mentre portava a termine quel rito che concludeva canonicamente i loro colpi, le loro rapine, i loro lavori. Si era concessa di sfilarsi il vestito elegante – specchietto per le allodole sufficientemente splendente da confondere il ricco padrone di casa e i suoi invitati – e di smozzicare a mezza voce un ordine nella sua direzione: _nascondi i gioielli, conta i soldi_.

Avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

La seta della sottoveste riluceva nell'alone giallognolo dell'unica lampada ancora accesa nella stanza. Clint riusciva ad intravedere la trama delle grinze che il vestito vi aveva impresso, appena sotto la linea dei seni. Le spalline della brassière scavavano invisibili solchi nella sua pelle pallida. Ce n'erano altri, nascosti alla vista: sui fianchi, sulle cosce, alle caviglie. Sottili, impalpabili catene.

Natasha gli faceva quell'effetto; di qualcosa di delicato e naturale, ma solo all'apparenza. Ci aveva messo un po' ad imparare a leggere tutte quelle linee, ad indovinare la costrizione e lo sforzo nelle pieghe del più spontaneo dei suoi sorrisi. Lei si era lasciata decifrare, oscillando tra il terrore di essere scoperta, il bisogno viscerale che aveva di essere qualcosa di più di un enigma irrisolvibile e l'orgoglio che quella stessa condizione le procurava.

“Smetti di guardarmi,” le parole le erano uscite come un avvertimento o una minaccia. Ma Clint sapeva che il solo fatto che si fosse decisa a parlargli, significava che stava per uscire da quella trance autoindotta, tanto necessaria a farle recuperare la calma, a riordinare i pensieri e gli eventi in sequenze ben allineate, nettamente distinte le une dalle altre.

“Non ti sto guardando,” mentì spudoratamente, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato smascherato in un batter d'occhio.

Natasha riassemblò e ricaricò l'arma in poche, precise mosse, decidendosi infine a voltarsi verso di lui, un'espressione artificiosamente seccata a deformarle i tratti del volto.

“Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Barton.”

“Sai che non è vero.”

“Lo so,” ammise con la stessa nonchalance con cui l'aveva accusato, rialzandosi dalla sedia accostata al piccolo scrittoio a cui aveva lavorato fino a quell'istante, l'arma ancora saldamente in pugno.

“Hai intenzione di rimetterla sotto al cuscino?” Le chiese, guardandola riavvicinarlo; i capelli, rossi e terribili, a sfiorarle disordinatamente le guance.

“Tu hai il tuo arco sotto al letto.”

“Non rischi di ucciderti nel bel mezzo della notte, col mio arco.”

“E' colpa tua se ti agiti nel sonno.”

Clint l'afferrò per un braccio, attirandola a sé con un movimento delicato, ma deciso. Doveva aver assecondato le sue manovre, perché ricadde seduta sulle sue gambe quando avrebbe potuto facilmente districarsi dalla sua presa. La consapevolezza gli strappò un sussulto trionfante.

“Non è colpa mia se mi agito nel sonno,” puntualizzò, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Il profumo della sua pelle – un'essenza che aveva dell'antico, che gli ricordava tempi passati e forse mai vissuti – gli solleticò le narici e si mescolò a quello del tabacco, andando a stuzzicare pericolose reazioni chimiche di cui conosceva benissimo le cause, così come gli effetti.

“E' colpa tua,” insisté lei, limitandosi ad osservarlo. Quello stupido teatrino di disinteresse a sdegno avrebbe dovuto offenderlo, ma finiva sempre – puntualmente – per ricadervi vittima, per concedergli di sedurlo.

“Non metterla sotto al cuscino,” mormorò sulle sue labbra, cercando di batterla al suo stesso gioco (l'impresa di un pazzo, se ne rendeva conto).

“Posso dormire sul pavimento,” gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle dita, portandosela alle labbra per imprimervi il segno rosso della sua bocca.

“No che non puoi.”

“Va bene, allora _tu_ puoi dormire sul pavimento.”

Gli sfuggì una risata, mentre con una mano prendeva a sfiorarle il ginocchio scoperto, scivolando oltre la seta della sottoveste e risalendo più su, lungo la coscia.

Natasha gli cinse il collo con le braccia, la Colt ancora in pugno. C'era qualcosa, nel sapere che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in qualsiasi momento, che andava a tormentare una parte oscura e dimenticata della sua persona, un pezzo d'anima corrotta che la donna – col suo sottile, continuo tormento – riusciva ad invocare con disarmante facilità. Aveva provato disgusto per quel lato di sé, un tempo, ma Natasha aveva il potere di farglielo apparire naturale. Essenziale, quasi. Una necessità istintiva. Gli aveva insegnato a giocarci, a permettersi di lasciarsene sedurre, senza tuttavia cedervi mai, non realmente. Era questo, il passatempo preferito della Vedova Nera: circondarsi di peccati imperdonabili, dei sordidi istinti del sangue e della carne, del sesso e della morte, concedersi di lasciarsene sfiorare, senza abbandonarvisi. Non del tutto. Ascoltare le sirene e bearsi del loro canto, evitando l'imminente schianto contro le rocce aguzze degli scogli. Un'estenuante esercitazione in controllo che non avrebbe mai avuto fine. O forse sì, un giorno.

“Non voglio dormire sul pavimento,” pronunciò lentamente. Le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle di lei mentre le parole gli scivolavano giù dalla bocca; i loro respiri di bourbon e nicotina a mescolarsi tra di loro. Le sue dita trovarono i gancetti del reggicalze, facendoli saltare uno ad uno, aprendosi un varco per la carne morbida del suo interno coscia. Riusciva a sentirne le lievi irregolarità, là dove le sue guance ispide di barba si erano azzardate a spingersi la notte prima, ottenendo l'irritazione della sua pelle, e la soddisfazione di Natasha.

“Non puoi ingannarmi, Barton,” gli ricordò lei, l'ombra di un sorriso ad accendere il verde dei suoi occhi.

“Ottimo, perché sto cercando di plagiarti.”

“Come un vero gentiluomo.”

“Sta funzionando?” Sfiorò tentativamente la stoffa della sua lingerie, il calore tra le sue gambe a provocarlo, a rischiare di fargli perdere il controllo prima che avesse avuto il tempo di scoprire tutte le sue carte.

Il suo sguardo, fisso ed intento, non accennava a volerlo abbandonare; l'insolenza della sua superbia a mescolarsi con quel velo di desiderio e sete di competizione che era riuscito ad invocare.

“Non sei un gentiluomo, Clint Barton.”

“E' un bene o un male?”

“Tutte e due.”

Il sollievo del calore umido della sua bocca sulla propria arrivò insieme al bacio gelido della Colt sotto al mento. Avrebbe dovuto esserne terrorizzato, ma il corpo morbido e segnato di Natasha lo trascinò in un baratro dal quale non era sicuro che sarebbe mai voluto uscire.

La lasciò condurre il gioco, così come le piaceva; sfidandola tacitamente a fargli dimenticare le parole di quella stupida canzone in sottofondo, del cigolio sotto di loro, dei terrificanti effetti d'ombra che la luce le proiettava sul viso.

Gli marchiò le spalle con le tracce rosse delle sue unghie. Le impresse quelle dei suoi denti su un fianco.

Prima che il sonno potesse reclamarlo, giurò di averla vista nascondere la Colt sotto al letto.


End file.
